Users often utilize computers to accomplish tasks, such as search tasks or document completion tasks. In many cases, the user starts and completes the tasks in a given computing scenario. However, in other cases, the user is unable to complete the task in the given computing scenario. The present description relates to aiding the users in the latter cases.